Dangerous Venus
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: Yata and some of the Red clansmen decide to take Chitose to the hottest new club in Shizume City after he had a horrible break up with his latest girlfriend. Regretting his decision quickly after arriving, Yata's girl-fearing personality results in leaving him alone for the night…until… SaruMi; OC; Misaki Sandwich. Rated M: Language; Violence; Non-Con; Smut


**Dangerous Venus**

Yata and some of the Red clansmen decide to take Chitose to the hottest new club in Shizume City after he had a horrible break up with his latest girlfriend. Regretting his decision quickly after arriving, Yata's girl-fearing personality results in leaving him alone for the night…until… SaruMi; OC; Misaki Sandwich.

Rated M: Language; Violence; Non-Con; Smut

**NOTE:** This is hardcore smut. If you can't handle it, you should turn and run away while you still can.

**Disclaimer:** Anything related to K Project is owned by GoHands/GoRa.

**SIDE NOTE:** Spring break is almost over, so I don't know when the next story I'll have time to edit/release. I hope you enjoyed the spam of new fics put out. SaruMi fandom, banzai!

* * *

"I changed my mind. There is no fucking way I'm going in there," Yata said as he attempted to step over the velvet ropes.

"Yata-san! We're not coming here for you. We're here to support Chitose and make him forget about his break up!" Kanamoto grabbed onto Misaki's arm to prevent him from going any further.

Going to a club was not Misaki's idea of a good time. First of all, they often had clothing rules. The club that the Red clansmen were going to—The Electric Tide, did not allow t-shirts, shorts, hats, or sneakers. In other words, everything that belonged in Yata's wardrobe was restricted. The vanguard of HOMRA originally used this as an excuse to go elsewhere, but Kusanagi dug up the dress shirt, black slacks and shoes that he wore during HOMRA's short-lived butler café phase.

More importantly, this kind of place harbored the one thing amber-eyed man was afraid of most—women. Not just women, but scantily clad women. Yata had gone only once in his life to a club before. He ended up burying his face into Kanamoto's back the entire night, as he was unable to tolerate seeing practically naked women dancing around him.

"Hey Chihuahua, stop being a fucking wimp already and grow some balls," Eric said with a smirk.

"No…it's okay guys. We can leave if Yata wants. I just want to curl up and die anyway!" Chitose said with tears in his eyes.

The Red clansmen all turned to stare at the crow. It was as if they all were telepathically sending a message to Yata's brain saying, "You are a fucking moron. Just suck it up and do this for Chitose."

Shohei, who was always a cheerful and optimistic person, put his hand on Misaki's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Yata-san. We're all going to be spending time together. It's our guy's night out!"

"Sh-sh-shut up! I got it!" Yata grumbled as he paid the man at the cash register.

As the Red clansmen walked into the club, they were amazed at the interior. It was no wonder that The Electric Tide was so popular. The walls were painted black, but had waves of bright blues and greens splashed all over. The club actually consisted of three floors. The top floor was reserved for VIPs, the second floor was the main sitting area, and the bottom floor was the main dance area. The second and third floors had a large circle cut out of the middle, where one could look down at the first floor. The main dancing space had a brilliantly designed look, as it was a glowing, lighted turquoise color that was made to look more like a block of ice. The second floor sitting area each had chic and plush sofas. There were black sheer curtains that could be pulled to provide a bit more intimacy for the groups who sat in the area. The VIP level on the third floor was strictly off limits if you weren't accompanying someone on the list. Most of the VIP area consisted of small rooms perfect for parties.

Every floor had walls of liquor with bartenders—both male and female, that could easily be a model with their attractiveness. Although they technically allowed people sixteen or older into the club, rules are rules, thus they couldn't serve alcohol to those under twenty. Not that it actually stopped underage people from drinking.

It was peculiar that Yata had never drank alcohol before, considering HOMRA's main base was a bar. But Kusunagi, who was like the mother of the Red clansmen, never let the crow drink. Being a scrawny, 167 cm, 19 year old, it wouldn't be a surprise if he was a lightweight anyway.

The Red clansmen walked up the stairs to the second floor, where they claimed a spot in one of the corners. It was a weekend night, and the place was completely packed.

"I'll go get the drinks, guys," Fujishima said as he began walking towards the bar.

"Oh! I'll come with you!" Eric began to blush as he looked in Kosuke's direction.

"Haha, alright, but you're not allowed to drink anything." Fujishima winked at Eric as they both disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"How worthless," the blue-haired man thought to himself as he stared blankly at his subordinates.

It was Domyouji's birthday, and the Scepter 4 members—with the exception of Awashima and Munakata, all attended. Both of Fushimi's superior officers had an important meeting with the prime minister, thus they could not join in on the festivities. Saruhiko tried to skip out as well, but Seri forced him to go.

"We need at least one commanding officer to go to the event. You heard of what happened at the last party that the Scepter 4 members had."

The crew went out to celebrate Hidaka's birthday, and it ended with the Blues getting drunk and somehow knocking down an entire wall at the bar they were at.

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he watched the idiots before him laughing out and pounding down alcohol.

The blue-eyed man hated clubs. They were noisy, full of obnoxious men who wanted to start fights, and skanky women who would try to flirt with him and get him to dance. The stench of cologne and perfume made him feel nauseous.

At least they were in a VIP room at the club called The Electric Tide. It was slightly less noisy and crowded than on the lower floors, but it still didn't stop the Blue clansman from being annoyed.

"Fushimi-san! Why don't you have a drink with us?" Akiyama—who was normally a professional and calm person, became quite the opposite as soon as liquor touched his lips.

_Annoying, annoying, annoying. _Saruhiko glanced at his cellphone and scowled. It was only ten o'clock. He would be trapped in this miserable hellhole for at least another four hours.

The Scepter 4 officer could be out stalking a certain amber-eyed crow right now. Fushimi sighed as he thought of the many possible things that Yata could be doing right now. Eating ramen, sleeping, playing video games, getting naked to go take a bath…

The Blue clansman would have never guessed that the chestnut-haired man was only one level below him.

* * *

"…So, how did it come to this?" Yata thought to himself as he stood by the Red clansmen. Coincidentally, a group of women were also at the club to help their friend get over a break up as well. After a few round of drinks and chatting, most of the guys had paired up with them.

The only exception to this was HOMRA's little vanguard. At first, one of the girls tried to talk with Yata, but he quickly became too embarrassed and the blonde could not hear his stuttering, mouse-like voice with the music blasting away. Eventually, the blonde got bored and she wandered over to someone else.

Misaki leaned against the wall as he watched his fellow clansmen. Chitose was already busy making out with the woman who just had a break up as well. Fujishima and Eric were talking to a pair of brunette twins by the bar. Hell, even Kanamoto was on the dance floor with someone.

"So much for a guy's night out," the crow muttered as he began to walk back upstairs.

The amber-eyed man plopped himself onto a couch that was furthest away from the bar and the noise. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Not even thirty seconds went by when he heard a masculine voice speak to him. "Excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is crowded."

Yata opened his eyes and saw two men, probably around their mid-twenties, standing beside him. "Phew, at least it wasn't a woman," Misaki thought as he blushed.

The crow scooted over. "Yeah, feel free to."

The taller of the two smiled and gave his thanks as he placed his drink onto the coffee table in front of him. "The name's Tanaka. Tanaka Shigure."

The other male sat down beside him and said, "And I'm Ito Takahiro."

"Hi, I'm Yata."

"Hmmm? Do you mind if I ask you what your first name is?" Shigure asked the little crow.

The vanguard began to feel embarrassed, as he didn't want to tell them his name. What if they make fun of his name? Well, they didn't really seem like the type to. Misaki sighed and said quietly, "Misaki. Yata Misaki."

The chestnut-haired man was ready to punch either of the two if they started laughing and teasing him. To his surprise, Tanaka gave a gentle smile. "Misaki? I think a beautiful name such as that suits you really well."

The crow felt his face grow hot. "Wait…why am I getting flustered after being complimented by a guy?" Yata shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his mind. The man was eager to change the topic quickly. "Ummm…so what brings you guys here tonight?"

"Eh, the two of us were bored and wound up coming here because one of our friends told us that it would be fun. We're not really into the club scene." Takahiro pushed back his brown bangs from his eyes.

Misaki quickly looked at the two up and down. Both Shigure and Takahiro were young and attractive. They had decent muscular builds. Shigure had jet black hair with light green eyes, while Takahiro was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. The crow was surprised that the two men weren't surrounded by women already.

After he was done analyzing the two, Yata replied, "Yeah, me too. Well, no. Not the being bored part. But not really being into the club scene."

"Ahhh I see. Then what do you like to do for fun Yata?" Shigure took a sip of his drink and placed it back onto the table.

The crow didn't know whether or not he should tell the two. It wasn't exactly the most sophisticated or cool sounding hobbies. But it's not like he was trying to impress a girl or anything. "I like skateboarding and playing video games."

"Really? That sounds like fun! I'd love to see you skateboard sometime. Can you do some of those crazy jumps and stuff you see on television?" Shigure genuinely sounded like he was interested in knowing more.

Energy returned back to the amber-eyed man as he began to talk to the two about the tricks he could do with his skateboard. The Red clansman didn't even realize that a half hour went by as the trio talked about their interests.

"You really are a fun guy, Misaki—is it alright if I call you that?" Takahiro placed an arm around the crow's shoulder.

With a soft glow in his cheeks, the vanguard nodded his head. The only other person who ever got away with calling him by his first name was that shitty monkey. But for some strange reason, he felt like he had known these two for a long time. They both disliked clubs and enjoyed a wide range of activities.

Suddenly, Takahiro got up from the sofa. "I'll be right back you guys. Just going to grab another drink."

As Misaki watched Takahiro disappear into the crowd, Shigure nudged the chestnut-haired man and asked, "So Misaki, how old are you?"

"Eh? Oh. I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen, huh?"

Yata had a disgruntled look on his face as he mumbled, "Yeah, you probably can't believe I'm older than fifteen since I'm so short."

The raven-haired man placed his hand gently on top of one of Yata's. Without a hint of sarcasm, Shigure said, "That is not what I was thinking at all. You should stop talking down about yourself so much Misaki. You are young and attractive. Height doesn't mean a thing."

Yata could feel his heart beating a little bit faster hearing these words. It should have been weird hearing it come from another man's mouth, but it actually made the crow feel a little bit happier.

"I'm back you two! Did you miss me?" the brunette said with a wink. Takahiro handed Misaki a glass of what appeared to be some sort of cocktail.

"Umm…what is this?"

"It's just a Midori Sour. It's really light in alcoholic content. You said you never drank before right?"

"Umm, no. I mean I'm underage and all…" The Red clansman began to twiddle his fingers in his lap.

"We won't tell you won't," Shigure said with a slightly mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, if you say it's doesn't have much alcohol in it, then okay I'll try it." Misaki picked up the glass and put the drink to his lips. It tasted surprisingly…_good_. Yata could remember some of the horrible faces the other Red clansmen would make when downing drinks. This had a soothing sweet and sour taste to it. The amber-eyed man quickly finished the cocktail and placed the empty glass on the table.

Takahiro and Shigure both stood up and extended their hands out to the sitting vanguard. "Okay! Now that we've put a little liquor in us, why don't we just say to hell with it and go dance for a bit?"

A strange feeling started to rise within the crow however. This was something new—a feeling that he never had before. It wasn't particularly bad, but it made his head feel a bit lighter and drowsier. As he let the two men help him get up, he began to walk down the stairs ahead of them.

Before the two followed after the chestnut-haired man, Shigure whispered into Takahiro's ear. "Did you slip it into the drink?"

Takahiro gave a devious smile. "But of course. We just have to wait now for our precious Venus to awaken."

* * *

Saruhiko stepped out of the VIP room, more annoyed than he was previously. His fellow clansmen had become so shit-faced that they began singing songs and laughing excessively. They had invited a group of females into the room as well. Fushimi could feel himself shudder in disgust as some trashy-looking red head attached herself to his arm.

After shaking the woman off of him, he stomped off out the door and walked to the balcony that peered at the dance floor below. Fushimi let out an exasperated sigh as he stared aimlessly at the idiotic people dancing below. "What a fucking waste of time," the Blue clansman thought again.

As if it couldn't get any worse, the clock struck midnight, which pretty much was like a mating call to the clubbers. It was about that time when the alcohol had really settled into their systems, and they became too inebriated to care. The liquor had triggered lust and desire. You may have just called The Electric Tide a breeding ground for wild animals at this hour.

It made the blue-haired man sick to his stomach. Before he turned to head back into the room full of his obnoxious subordinates, he did a double take as he saw a familiar chestnut-colored hair quickly disappear from sight. Saruhiko's eyes widened. Could Misaki really be here at the club tonight? Why would he ever come to a club? The place was crawling with women.

The blue-eyed man did not want to miss his chance though. Fushimi quickly ran down the stairs to begin his search.

* * *

Yata felt like he was floating on a bunch of clouds. It was too strange for words. Despite the entire dance floor being jammed pack with people—women all around him, the amber-eyed man felt like he had no fears or worries left in the world. The crow could barely think straight as he then felt two bodies grind up against his. Through his bleary eyes, he saw Shigure and Takahiro rubbing up against him as they followed the crowd's motion.

"What…what are you guys doing?" Misaki could barely get the words out of his mouth.

"We're just dancing that's all. Having a good time, Misaki. Aren't you enjoying yourself too?" Shigure was so close to his ear that he could feel the raven-haired man's breath against his neck.

Whatever protest he would have said while sober, wouldn't come out of the crow's mouth at that moment. He could feel his body melting against the two, who were now gently kissing his neck and licking his collarbones.

"…Guys…what are…you…doing…" Yata's mind could no longer formulate words for conversation. All he knew was that he began to feel himself grow extremely hot. He closed his eyes sleepily as every rub against his body sent tingles through to every nerve.

His heart began to pound faster as he felt a wave of pleasure surge throughout his fiery figure.

"Misaki?" whispered the brunette erotically into Yata's ear, before he began nibbling on his earlobe.

The chestnut-haired man slowly opened his eyes. Instead of an amber color though, his eyes began glowing a peculiar shade of bright orange.

Shigure nudged the brown-eyed man and grinned. "It looks like Venus has awoken."

* * *

As Saruhiko got to the bottom floor, his eyes quickly scanned the room. "Ugh, there are too many people here."

He knew that finding the crow would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. For once, the Blue clansman cursed Misaki's short stature, as it made it even harder to find him.

"What the…Saru is that you?" a familiar voice yelled from behind him.

As the blue-eyed man turned around, he saw the ever-portly Kanamoto standing in front of him. "Wait…if the pig man is here…then the possibility of Misaki being here is…" Fushimi thought before Kanamoto interrupted.

"Hey Saru, have you seen Misaki around? We assumed he just bailed out on us after he got bored, but we weren't sure."

Saru's eyes opened in shock. Misaki WAS here at the club. But it didn't make sense. If he were here, the amber-eyed man would be hiding his face within the folds of Kanamoto's belly by now. The probability that Yata had overcome his women-fearing tendencies and was with one was nearly zero as well.

"He probably just left when everyone went to dance. Oh well. Cya Saru."

Was the chestnut-colored hair he saw earlier just an illusion—something created in his mind to pass the time? The Blue clansman didn't know that for sure. All he knew was that he had an odd feeling whirling within his body. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Misaki had fainted while he was on the dance floor. When he slowly came to, he realized he was sitting against one of the couches in the lounge area. The curtains were drawn and he could feel two sets of hands running up and down his body.

The haze in Yata's mind cleared a little from earlier, as he could now remember words again, but the burning heat radiating throughout his body still lingered. It was as if his nerves became even more sensitive. Every touch that the crow felt on his body was sending pleasurable signals within.

The Red clansman let out a soft moan as he felt two pairs of warm, soft lips running across his face and down to his neck. The two men were sitting on either side of the crow, continuously rubbing his body as they began to lick and suck on his neck.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki cried out softly.

"Does that feel good Misaki?" Shigure said sensuously. His hands began to unbutton the smaller man's shirt while Takahiro began to unzip the Red's pants.

Yata felt it was getting harder and harder to breathe, as his chest felt tighter and his body was searing from inside. He then began to whimper as both of the men began to tease and play with his nubs. He was losing all control of himself. He could no longer feel embarrassed at this point. All Misaki could think about was…finding release.

However, as he felt the brunette slide his hands under his boxers, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong—if he continued down this path, he would lose something dear to him. Something he had vowed to hold onto until the time was ready.

As the large hand grasped onto his shaft and began to stroke with its fingers gently, Misaki felt something within him trigger. His heart began to pound so fast he thought it would beat out of his chest. It was something primal surging throughout his body.

It was as if the Roman goddess herself infiltrated the crow's body and took control of him. Every inch of his body cried out for love…and wanted to give love just as well. But at the same time, he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. Within this dreamlike state, he couldn't figure out why, but every time he felt the foreign touches against his skin, Misaki felt a dull, aching pain within his heart.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of searching, Saruhiko was ready to give up. He searched every inch of the dance floor, but he couldn't find the Yata anywhere. Misaki probably did go home after being bored and frustrated.

As he began to trudge up the stairs, Fushimi heard two men talking near him. "Hey, did you see? Shigure and Takahiro seemed to have found their new target tonight."

"Haha really? That poor guy. He's going to get fucked until he can't walk straight for months. Was the guy a newbie around here?"

"I've never seen him before. He was really short and skinny. Amber eyes. Pretty cute face. He had kind of a orangeish-brownish-reddish hair color. I couldn't really say what it reminded me of."

"…Chestnut-colored."

"Yeah! That's it!...Wait huh? Who just said that?"

Fushimi grabbed onto the man's shirt and growled, "Where did those guys take him?"

"Woah! Chill out dude! If you're looking for Shigure and Takahiro, they're probably at their usual corner on the second floor. The seating area furthest away from the bar. You'll see the curtains drawn."

The blue-haired man quickly dashed to the second floor. His eyes darted around, looking for the furthest point from the bar. As he saw the black sheer curtains, Saruhiko took in a deep breath before walking towards the corner.

The area was littered with people. As the Blue pushed people aside, he took a quick look around the room. Fushimi found himself shuddering at the revolting sight of strangers doing the most sinful and indecent actions with other strangers. It was a cesspool of lust and indulgence. The pheromone-filled stench that was wafting around the floor made the blue-eyed man's stomach turn.

As the Scepter 4 officer arrived just outside the black curtains, he could hear soft cries emitted from within.

"Hey Shigure, do you see this? He's crying right now. Damn this guy is very sensitive. I'm getting hornier by the second."

"Hurry up and remove his pants then. Do you want his mouth or his ass first?"

"Mmmm…mouth. I wouldn't mind busting a load on that soft, pink tongue he has. Based on how he acts, he probably is still a virgin. I'll let you do the honors of deflowering him."

"Ahhh…no…" Misaki groaned out softly.

"Shhhh, Misaki. Just leave it to us. You'll find your release soon."

Upon hearing the little crow's name, Saruhiko immediately pulled back the curtains and grabbed the two men by their necks and yanked them off of his beloved.

"What the…who the fuck are you? What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shigure yelled.

With icy blue eyes filled with absolute animosity, the Blue clansman growled, "I should be asking the same question. What the FUCK did you do to him?"

"Hey, the guy just wanted some drinks, so we gave it to him. He's just a little drunk right now. You should stop getting into other people's business and butt the fuck out."

Suddenly, a strange crimson glow began to surround the Blue clansman standing before Takahiro and Shigure. Before the two could even react, two sharp blades were held to each of their throats.

"What the FUCK? You brought knives in here!?" Takahiro sat there in disbelief.

Fushimi put the knives so close to their skin, the two could feel a drop of blood dripping down their necks. "That idiot's business is ALWAYS my business. He's not the kind of person you shitty, worthless low lives could ever touch, so you better get up and get the FUCK out of here."

As the two men felt the murderous intent seeping from the blue-haired man, Shigure sighed and said, "Fine, fine. We got it. Sheesh. The guy never said he had a boyfriend or anything."

As Saruhiko withdrew the blades, the two got up and walked away—annoyed, but glad that the fight didn't escalate any further. In the end, prey was just prey, and they could easily find some other gullible person to take the amber-eyed man's place. It wasn't worth risking their lives over.

But to the Blue clansman, everything involving Misaki was worth risking his life over. Saruhiko sat beside the crow, smelling the alcohol from his breath. "Is he really that drunk? What the hell did they give him?" the Blue mumbled under his breath.

Fushimi began to shake Yata gently. "Misaki? Misaki can you hear me? Open your eyes."

Saruhiko gasped in surprise as he saw two burning orange irises instead of his amber-colored ones. He could recognize that distinct color anywhere. Scepter 4 had been busy over the past few weeks in attempts to contain one of the hottest new drugs in the black market. It was said to cause the user to burn in a euphoric trance, heightening all their senses, and freeing them from any negative emotions. In other words, the drug made them feel like they were some sort of god of worldly desire and pleasure.

However, it would cause the person to lose control over their own body, removing any restraints they would normally uphold. An increasing number of club-goers and bar hoppers were reporting to the police that they had been waking up in strange places without any recollection of what had happened the night before. Therefore, Scepter 4 began to crack down on the marketing and distribution of the dangerous substance.

"Liquid Venus…" Saruhiko mumbled to himself. This drug had no taste or smell. It could easily be slipped into an unsuspecting person's drink. They would lose all their inhibitions and become driven by physical desires. He had read about it in reports, but the Blue never actually saw its effect in person before.

The Red clansman attempted to focus his eyes on the figure beside him. His body had been aching and boiling since he no longer felt any skin contact against him. His petite figure was craving to be touched, loved, and even ravaged. As Misaki stared into Fushimi's eyes, he finally realized at who he was looking at.

"…Saru? Is that you?" His voice was weak and barely audible.

"Misaki!? Yes, it's me. Are you okay? You're burning up." The Blue clansman pushed the hair from Yata's sweat-covered face.

The crow felt every inch of his body crying out for physical contact. He couldn't control himself, and he was driven to the edge of sanity. "Saru…help me…I think I'm going to explode. I feel so hot and strange that it hurts to even breathe. I just feel like I need…release of something within me."

Fushimi knew that there was only one way to get past this phase with this drug…sexual contact. Through orgasm, the Venus user could find release as the drug could only disappear through the expulsion of a certain bodily fluid. The Blue hesitated a bit, as he figured Misaki wouldn't be too happy with him if he found out about this the next day, but it hurt Saruhiko too much to see his beloved writhing in so much agony.

"Misaki…there's a way I can help you, but you might not like it. I'll need touch you in areas where you probably don't want me touching."

Saruhiko jumped a bit in disbelief as he felt the trembling hand of the amber-eyed man grab onto his, and he rubbed it down his pale chest. "Saru…please…fuck me."

At this point Misaki was already naked below due to the sleazy duo that had left not too long ago. After unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Saruhiko pulled Misaki into his lap, having the crow's back against his chest.

He turned Yata's face towards his as the blue-haired man began to kiss the smaller man in his arms. With his other hand, he began to run it down Misaki's chest and found respite at the already erect member below.

The Blue clansman could feel himself getting hard as Yata began to suck on Fushimi's fingers. The small mouth was hot, wet, and inviting. Saruhiko gave a soft moan as he could feel Misaki grinding his body against his.

The blue-eyed man began to take his saliva-drenched fingers and moved them down to Yata's puckered entrance, ready to stretch the crow slowly. To his surprise, the vanguard grabbed his fingers and shook his head. "No, I need you now Saru. That will take too long."

Fushimi had a concerned look on his face. "But Misaki, it'll hurt if I don't stop to do this first."

"I don't care. I just really want it now." Yata's body was trembling.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, quickly spit on his hand, and lubricated himself before lifting the Red clansman above his throbbing erection. As he began to push the head into Misaki, the Blue let out a soft groan. "Fuck Misaki, you're so tight."

Yata grabbed onto the base and helped guide the Blue further into him, until he reached the hilt. The two of them cried out as Saruhiko had every inch of himself inside the chestnut-haired man. The first thrust sent another wave throughout Misaki's body. Venus was triggering within him again, sending bursts of pleasure throughout. Though in a normal situation the Red clansman would be crying out in pain, the drug had subdued the negative feelings and drew out the pleasurable ones instead.

Saruhiko began to thrust into the little crow, feeling the man above him loosen up quickly. Yata started to release elated moans from his vocal cords. He tilted his head back and buried his face into Fushimi's neck.

"Saru…hiko…please…faster…I need it faster…" Misaki gasped out between his moans.

The Red was really testing Fushimi's ability to control himself. The smaller man on top of him was being so erotic, he could feel Yata's sexuality radiating from his body. Saruhiko began to thrust harder and faster into the hot wetness of his lover. It was a brand new experience for the both of them, and they were thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

The vanguard began to rub his own hands up and down his own body, playing with his perky nubs and panting furiously. Saruhiko felt the man on top of him begin to slam his own body against Fushimi's. Venus had released the wild beast within the crow, and the Blue had quickly fallen victim to him.

"Misaki…does it feel good? It feels really good for me," Saruhiko whispered into Yata's ear. The warm breath tickling his ear and neck sent shivers up the Red clansman's spine. His body was screaming for more as the two began to pick up the pace.

"Saruhiko! Ahhhh…I'm going crazy. It feels too good right now. FUCK…me harder!"

With that being said, the blue-haired man grabbed Misaki's silky smooth legs and lifted them into the air. He let all restraint disappear as the Blue pounded himself against the crow's round and firm ass. At one point, the crow was moaning and squealing out so loud from pleasure that Saruhiko had to seal his lips with a firm kiss so others wouldn't come and disturb the two.

"Saru…ahhhh…I…can't go on…nnnnnn…anymore! Noooo…AHHHH, please hurry! I'm going to…" Misaki couldn't hold the fluid that was building up pressure within him, like a volcano ready to erupt.

Yata arched his back against the Blue as he released his hot, gooey mess all over his stomach and thighs. As he felt the crow shiver, he could feel the body send vibrations through his own body. Saruhiko moaned out as he shot his creamy-white seed deep into Misaki.

The Red clansman's body began to relax as the two took a moment to catch their breath. Saruhiko turned the smaller man's face towards him and looked into his eyes. The bright-orange glow was slowly fading away, as the amber-color returned.

The Blue let out a sigh of relief, as he knew Venus had done its work and released the little vanguard. Fushimi gave a gentle smile as he kissed and let Misaki rest against his body. He would get up and carry the smaller man back home soon enough, but he just wanted to spend a moment holding the one he loved most in his arms.

* * *

Yata woke up the next morning, completely sore with a throbbing headache. As if it couldn't be any worse, he found himself sleeping naked on top of the one traitor of HOMRA—Fushimi Saruhiko.

As the two woke up and sat down for breakfast at a bakery near Scepter 4's headquarters, the crow could not believe the words coming from the Blue clansman's mouth.

"…I did WHAT!?" Misaki was in utter disbelief.

"You were stupid enough to get drugged by two guys. It ended up fucking you up real bad. The only way to get rid of Venus from your body was to have sex."

"AND YOU JUST WENT AHEAD AND DID THAT? YOU BASTARD!"

Saruhiko gave his usual smirk at the crow. "You were the one that begged me to fuck you."

Misaki turned a bright shade of red. He could feel the blood pulsing throughout his body, which just made his headache even worse. "You are fucking lying, you shitty monkey!"

With a devious smile, Saruhiko pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "You think I'm lying?"

The Blue opened a video file on his cellphone and began to play it for the vanguard.

"_Saruhiko! Ahhhh…I'm going crazy. It feels too good right now. FUCK…me harder!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAA_! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU RECORDED IT YOU SICK BASTARD? ERASE IT. ERASE IT RIGHT NOW!" Misaki could feel his anger boiling up inside him.

The amber-eyed man tried to make a grab for the phone, but Fushimi quickly moved it above his head, knowing that the vanguard wouldn't be able to reach it at that height. As the Red flailed his scrawny arms in attempt to snatch the phone away, Saruhiko grabbed and pulled the Yata to his chest.

The crow instantly stopped moving as his head rested against the Scepter 4 officer's chest, hearing his heart beating strongly. Fushimi leaned forward and kissed Yata on the lips for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"Hey…Misaki?"

The chestnut-haired man blushed and stuttered, "W-w-what is it?"

"You…you know you're really a kinky little slut in the bedroom. Who would have thought since you were a virgin." A smirk appeared on Saruhiko's face.

Yata instantly pushed the Blue clansman away from him and lifted a trembling fist as he began to glow a deep fuchsia aura around him. "Saru…STAY STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

The smaller man began to chase Fushimi down the street-his entire body blushing from head to toe.

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Fushimi…do you care to explain yourself?" Awashima stared directly at the third-in-command in front of her.

Behind the blue-haired man was a large group of Scepter 4 members, leaning against chairs, completely hung over. There was a chorus of groans as many of them had searing headaches from excessive alcohol consumption.

"Apparently, after you left the party, the rest of them got so drunk that they began making a mess all over the club, and thus they ended up accruing thousands of yen in damages. Not to mention, the club owners are barring Scepter 4 members from ever having a party there again."

When it came to lecturing, there was no one else who sounded more like a nagging mother than the Lieutenant. "I thought I told you to supervise the celebration in order to prevent another mess like the last one."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "I was busy investigating a matter regarding the Liquid Venus distribution."

Awashima gave a look that shouted, "I don't believe you."

"There is no way that someone like you would ever do work on your own time. What did you find exactly?"

Fushimi shifted his glasses and stated, "…I propose that we legalize the drug and prepare it for distribution as soon as possible."

"…Go crawl into a hole and die."

**OMAKE END**


End file.
